Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to selecting coverage enhancement techniques.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of evolved NodeBs (eNBs), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). An eNB may communicate with a UE on both downstream communication links (in which data or control signals are transmitted from the eNB to the UE) and upstream communication links (in which data or control signals are transmitted from the UE to the eNB).
In a multi-connectivity environment (e.g., multiflow), a UE may connect simultaneously to two or more eNBs. Additionally, the UE may be constrained by a maximum transmit power. The eNBs may attempt to separately control an uplink transmit power of the UE, which may at times result in a request for the UE to exceed the maximum transmit power in place.